Bad Boy for Life
by C-Bear0821
Summary: Auggie is back home and he's turning to his crew for a way out of life. Scott is having mixed feelings toward another girl in the RidgeRunners. Juliette doesn't know what's happening to Auggie.
1. It's Hard Saying Goodbye

I don't own Higher Ground or it's characters. Hope you enjoy my fanfic.  
  
Bad Boy for Life  
  
Ch 1.  
  
Takes place 2 months after the morp.  
  
Juliette came into the girls cabin, "hey guys, have any of you seen Auggie?"  
  
"Why Queenie, did you lose your princess charming? Maybe he's with one of those girls from RidgeRunners," Shelby said sarcastically.  
  
Daisy snickered at Shelby's comment. Juliette gave Daisy a sad look and Daisy sighed and said, "he should be at the basketball courts playing there with Scott and David."  
  
Juliette ran up to Daisy and gave her a big hug, then ran up to Shelby and did the same thing. Juliette looked at Daisy and said, "Daisy, thanks."  
  
She ran off and Shelby gave Daisy a questioning look and she shrugged and said, "come on Shel, you know you really like her."  
  
Shelby wouldn't admit it, but Juliette started to grow on her. So instead she said, "when she's not bouncing around and annoying people, she's all right to have around."  
  
Outside, where the basketball courts were.  
  
"Aug, right over here," yelled Scott by the basket.  
  
Auggie made a fake pass to David then drilled it to Scott for the two points. Juliette watched the last play and hoped that it was game over soon.  
  
"That's game point baby! Who's number one, huh, who? We are baby," yelled David while dancing around the court. Everyone tried holding in his or her laughter, but failed at it.  
  
David stopped and looked at everyone wondering why they were laughing. Scott and Auggie looked at each other and smirked. Scott looked at his watch and said, "Shit! I have to go. Good game and I'll talk to you later you guys."  
  
Scott took off running toward the woods. The other guys decided to find something else to do and left also. Juliette jogged up to Auggie and said, " Hey sweetie, I missed you."  
  
She kissed him and he said, "What's up Jules?"  
  
Auggie looked at his girlfriend and she took a step closer to him She couldn't help herself and kissed him again then said, "I couldn't help it, I missed my boyfriend."  
  
"Jules, come on, what do you mean you miss me? You just saw me a couple of minutes ago, what do you really want? I'm a busy guy."  
  
"Doing what?" Juliette demanded.  
  
"Doing this," Auggie grabbed Juliette and kissed her.  
  
This took Juliette back and Auggie smirked at her and said, "come on Jules, let's go somewhere quite."  
  
Juliette smiled and nodded her head yes to him. He grabbed her hand and they looked around to make sure no one was around. When they were sure that no one was around they headed toward the shed. Once inside they closed the door behind them and made sure it was closed tightly. Auggie grabbed Juliette and pushed her against the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. They kissed each other with all they had. They parted because they needed air, the both leaned their foreheads against each other.  
  
"Jules, no matter what happens, remember that I love you with all my heart."  
  
"I'll remember that always, if you promise me the same thing."  
  
"I will, always and forever," with that they kissed to seal their promise to one another.  
  
They continued doing this until Juliette was the first to break off the kiss. She said to him, "we better get back, it's dinner time."  
  
"Your actually hungry?" He joked with her.  
  
"Shut up Auggie! Being with you can make any girls hungry," she laughed at him.  
  
Auggie smiled at Juliette and kissed her. She released his and grabbed his hand. They walked hand in hand out of the shed to the lodge. They got in line for their food; Auggie looked over to the Cliffhangers and looked back to the food being served. He grabbed a tray and sat down at a table far away from the Cliffhangers. Juliette sat down next to him and said, "Why don't you want to sit with the gang?"  
  
"Cause I just want to be with you. We don't get to spend much time alone together, that's why Jules."  
  
They both started eating and talked about various things. The Cliffhangers looked at them.  
  
"What up with those two? Were not good enough for Queenie and her prince charming?" Question Shelby sarcastically.  
  
Scott looked at Shelby and said with so much hatred, "why don't you mind your damn business! I don't know why you ever care; you always say that you don't even like Juliette. Who are you trying to fool? Stop being a bitch and shut the hell up!"  
  
Everyone was shocked! Scott got up and threw his food away and then walked away from everyone. Auggie and Juliette had stopped eating when they heard Scott yelling at Shelby. They couldn't believe what Scott had just said, after all he did come back to be with Shelby. Juliette looked at Auggie and said, "What was that all about?"  
  
"I have no idea," as soon as Auggie said that, Peter came in.  
  
"We have group in 5, so hurry up you guys."  
  
Everyone groaned, but finished eating and put everything away.  
  
5 Minutes later, with everyone in the main room of the lodge.  
  
Everyone was sitting in the circle, Peter stood in the middle holding a stick. He looked at each one of them and said, "so how is everyone feeling?"  
  
He tossed the stick to Daisy, "Surprised."  
  
Daisy tossed the stick to Shelby and she said, "Hurt."  
  
She threw the stick at Scott's head. He caught it easily and said, "Annoyed."  
  
He tossed the stick to Juliette and said, "Confused."  
  
She passed the stick to Ezra and he said, "Intrigued."  
  
He tossed the stick to David and he said, "Amused."  
  
He tossed the stick to Auggie and he said, "Troubled."  
  
"All right you guys, now tell me why you feel that way. We'll start with you Daisy, then Shelby, Scott, Jules, Ezra, David and Auggie last."  
  
"I'm surprised because I have not seen Scott talk to Shelby like that since they got together."  
  
"I'm hurt because Scott said those things to me. I thought he loved me, but it seems like he doesn't."  
  
"I'm annoyed because Shelby doesn't know how to mind her own business. I don't even know if I care about you any more."  
  
Everyone's mouths fell; they couldn't believe what was going on. Scott got up and left, Auggie looked at Peter and he nodded his head to him. Auggie got up and followed Scott out. Peter nodded his head to Ezra to continue.  
  
"I'm intrigued because this is all very interesting."  
  
"I'm confused because I don't know what's going on."  
  
"I'm amused because this like watching a soap opera. Does anyone have popcorn?"  
  
Peter looked at David and David shrugged his shoulders. "Since Auggie is now talking to Scott, group is over. You got one hour till lights out, I want everyone to stay her till lights."  
  
Peter went after Scott and Auggie leaving Sophie in charge. The group looked at David evilly and they each got up and left.  
  
Outside.  
  
Peter headed over to the lake thinking the guys would be there. As usual he was right, Scott and Auggie were standing in front of the lake. They looked at Peter and Scott said, "can we talk about it later Peter? Let's get this done, Auggie's parents are going to be here soon."  
  
Peter nodded his head to Scott and they all headed up to the guys cabin. They headed to Auggie's bags and picked them up. Peter and Scott left the cabin leaving Auggie in there alone. He took one last look and picked up his bags and left. They all headed down the dirt path that lead to the entrance.  
  
Peter looked at Auggie and said, "Aug are you sure you don't want to say goodbye to everyone? You know everyone would be mad if you don't say anything to them, especially Juliette."  
  
Auggie looked at Peter with hurt in his eyes and said, "Especially to Jules I can't say bye to her. What am I going to say? Guess what Jules, I'm going home and there's a possibility that I might not come home. The court has granted me probation, testing to see if I could survive out there. I love you and all Jules, but goodbye."  
  
Peter nodded his head in understanding. Scott had been silent since group, he made a not to himself to talk to Scott later about what was going on with him. When they got to the entrance they put all of Auggie's things on the floor. They took a seat on the steps waiting.  
  
Back inside the lodge.  
  
Everyone was sitting by the fireplace. Juliette was starting to worry because Scott hasn't come back yet. She looked at everyone; they all looked grim, since Kat left everyone seem to be quiet. She got up and headed toward the tables to do some homework, she needed to get her mind off of everything that's been going on. She had been noticing that Auggie had been acting differently recently. She couldn't put her fingers on it so she decided to talk to him about what was going on.  
  
Back outside.  
  
Soon a car pulled up, it was a black Ford minivan. A little girl jumped out and ran up to Auggie.  
  
"Auggie, Auggie, it's good to see you." His little sister gave him a big hug.  
  
His parents came out to join them. They all picked up something and brought to the van. They put all his things in the trunk. His little sister got back inside the van and his parents said goodbye to Peter and thanked him for everything.  
  
Auggie looked at Peter and said, "Thanks Peter for everything. You were like a second father to me."  
  
Peter hugged Auggie and said, "if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call. Take care of yourself and don't forget anything you learned here."  
  
Auggie smiled at Peter and then looked over to Scott. "Well it looks like it goodbye Meat. Your like a best friend, thanks for helping me out. Scott could you do me a favor and give this letter to Jules."  
  
Auggie handed the letter to Scott, "sure dawg. Take care of yourself and you're like one of my best friends. If you ever need me you know where I am."  
  
They shook each other's hands and then gave each other a hug. "Well it's time for me to say goodbye. I'm going to miss ya all, take care."  
  
Scott and Peter watched Auggie get into the van and leave. Once the car was out of sight, they headed back to the lodge. Peter went looking for Sophie to tell her that Auggie was now gone. Scott looked around for Juliette and found at a table alone. He walked over to her and said, "hey Jules, what are you doing?"  
  
Juliette looked up from the paper she was writing and smiled at Scott. "Hey Scott, I was just finishing my homework. Where's Auggie?"  
  
Scott swallowed the lump that was starting to form in his throat. "Auggie told me to give you this letter." He handed her the letter.  
  
"Thanks Scott."  
  
"No problem Jules. Look I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Sure, bye," Juliette watched Scott run out of the room. She looked down at the letter in her hand. She opened it.  
  
Hey Jules,  
What's up baby? Let me get to the point aiight. I don't know how to say this to you. I was scared to tell you so I'm writing it to you instead. By the time you get this letter, I will be long gone. I'm going back home. I love you Jules, please never forget that. Don't ever forget me either. I'll keep in touch with you.  
Love you always baby,  
Auggie P.S. Scott helped me write this letter.  
  
Juliette dropped the letter and ran to the boys cabin, all the Cliffhangers watched her leave. Scott had watched the entire scene that unrolled before his eyes. Shelby got up and walked over to where Juliette was sitting. She picked up the letter that Juliette had been reading, but Scott snatched the letter from her and said, "It's none of your damn business!"  
  
He left with the letter at hand. Shelby felt her cheeks get hot from embarrassment. Juliette ran into the guys cabin without knocking, she looked at Auggie's bed and saw that his bed was empty. She looked over to his cubby and found that empty also. She couldn't believe her eyes. She walked over to his bed and collapsed on his bed. She cried everything she had in her.  
  
California, San Diego (in my story Auggie lives there).  
  
It had been a long drive back home. Auggie was exhausted and he was missing Juliette badly. They pulled into the driveway and they all got out. Abe came out of the house to greet his little brother. "Como estas Chino."  
  
Abe came up to Auggie and gave him a hug. He whispered in Auggie's ear, "good to have you back little brother. Back to old times, huh?"  
  
Abe released his brother and smirked at him. Auggie had a bad feeling that maybe it wasn't a good idea to come back home. Auggie's parents helped him bring his things to his room. Once all his things were back in his room, he flopped down on his bed. Abe came into his room and said, "So Chino, how have you been?"  
  
"Why do you even care, I thought you no longer had a brother."  
  
"Well I had a change or heart. It hasn't been the same. How 'bout you come with me tonight to see the old gang?"  
  
Auggie looked at his brother, he didn't know what to do. He missed all his old friends. Finally he said, "Fine, what time tonight?"  
  
Abe smirked at his little brother and said, "same time when we would sneak out. Meet me in front of the house at midnight. You know the drill, ma and pa shouldn't check up on you since they think that you've changed."  
  
"Aiight." Abe nodded his head and left. Auggie watched him leave. He couldn't believe what had happen so far in his life. All in one day he lost the girl of his dreams and he was back to his own ways. Deciding to call it a night, he set his clock to 11:45p.m. and shut his eyes close.  
  
11:45p.m.  
  
Beep, beep, and beep. Auggie slammed his hand down on the snooze button. He got up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and got up. He went over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes that he was going to wear tonight. He stripped down to his boxers He pulled on his black baggy pants and pulled a white muscle shirt on. He walked over to his light and turned it off and went to his window. He opened it and jumped out the window and ran over to his brother.  
  
"Let's get going Chino before the 5-0's do a drive by."  
  
They took off running to Luckywaller Park. When they got close to the park they stopped to catch a breath. There crew saw them and yelled over to them. "Abe, sup dawg!"  
  
Abe and Auggie ran over to them once again and Abe yelled back, "Sup and guess who's back."  
  
He nodded his head toward Auggie and the guys walk over to him. Jay passed Auggie a Smirnoff Ice. He took it and opened it. He took a big gulp and the guys cheered. "Looks like we got our old Auggie back," said Jay.  
  
"Yeah and this time around were going to make him worse than he was before aren't we Jay?"  
  
"Hell ya Abe! They thought he was bad before, but wait till we introduce to the some of the stuff that we do now," replied Jay.  
  
They walked back to the guys. Abe handed Auggie a spray can. Auggie looked down at the spray can in his hand, then he chugged the rest of the Smirnoff Ice. Then he said, "don't we have any other types of drinks?"  
  
Abe handed Auggie a Bacardi Silver and they heard noise. They looked over to the parking lot and found a bunch of girls getting out of the car. They waved to Abe and said, "Sup Abe, anyone wanna take a body shot?"  
  
"Sup, Chris! Have you met my little brother?"  
  
She walked over to them and gave Abe a kiss on the cheek and said, "I don't believe I have had the opportunity in meeting your brother."  
  
Auggie looked her up and down. He had to admit that the girl was fine as hell. "Sup, name is Auggie, what's yours?"  
  
She smiled at him and said, "Hi Auggie, my name is Cynthia, wanna take a body shot off of me?"  
  
"Sure." She laid down on the table they were sitting at. She put the lemon in her mouth and some salt on her stomach. Abe handed him the shot glass with the liquor in there already.  
  
"One, Two, Three," they all chanted. Auggie swallowed the Tequila then he licked the salt off her stomach and went for the lemon in her mouth. She kissed him and held his face to hers. She let go of his face and smiled at him. Aggie backed away from her and grabbed a whole bottle of Tequila and another bottle of Bacardi Silver and Smirnoff Ice. He walked over to another table and sat down. He started drowning the bottles in his hands. Abe smiled at his brother's actions. Cynthia had been watching Auggie since she kissed him. She wanted to fuck him till she could no longer walk.  
  
Auggie was wasted by the time they all decided to tag up the park. Around 2:30a.m. they heard police sirens, everyone started heading to their cars, Abe grabbed Auggie and they jumped into Jay's Honda Accord. They thanked Jay for the ride and ran over to their room windows and jumped in. Auggie fell on his bed, everything was moving. He thought to himself ~damn, what a night, that Cynthia chick was fine! ~ That was the last thing he thought before he fell asleep.  
  
What is happening to Auggie? Will Juliette be all right or will something bad happen? What's going on between Scott and Shelby is it over between them? Please Review!!! 


	2. Trouble?

I know that Auggie's characteristics seem out of place, but you'll see what happens when I'm done. Jules and Scott are not going to end up together. This isn't a S/S fanfic.  
  
Kristina is a member of the RidgeRunners. She's at Horizon because she constantly got high and ditched school a lot. She would sneak out at night and get drunk and high to escape her family problems. She ran with the wrong group in school.  
  
Ch. 2  
  
One week has passed since Auggie had left Horizon. Scott and Peter found Juliette curled up on Auggie's bed. They both felt bad for Juliette, no girl should have to go through this. They knew that it had hurt Auggie to leave Juliette, but he had to. They tried to calm her down, but she refused them and cried even harder. When Sophie told the Cliffhangers that Auggie would no longer be at Horizon, no one knew what to say. They couldn't understand why he left. They felt bad for Juliette because they knew that she needed him as much as he needed her.  
  
All the Cliffhangers were all sitting together. Daisy was the first to speak, "do you thing that she is going to sit with us today?"  
  
Scott looked at Daisy and then looked away, he had gotten a letter from Auggie two days ago. He didn't know if he should let Jules see it. She had been acting weird lately. She was starting to get skinner than she already was. Scott opens the paper and reads it over again.  
  
Sup Meat,  
How have you been? How's Jules, is she gniod all right? I don't know what's going on htiw me, I've been going out a lot lately. What dluohs I do? I'm still kicking it with my crew. Don't tell Jules that I've written to you, she'll be mad at em again. Tell em she's still eating and not hurting herself. Scott, if she is, please help her. My brother is coming, I'll write to you soon, later Meat.  
  
Scott looked over to Jules and she wasn't looking good. He got up and threw his food away and headed back to the boys cabin. Juliette watched him and she also got up and threw her food away. Instead of going to the girls cabin, she went to the lake to think.  
  
California, San Diego.  
  
Auggie wasn't registered for high school till next term. His parents were at work and his little sister was at school. Abe and Auggie told their friends to come over. The doorbell rang and Auggie answered it. It was Cynthia, "hey baby."  
  
She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back and said, "how 'bout we go up to my room?"  
  
She smiled at him and nodded her head yes. They walked upstairs and went to his room. She closed the door and made sure to lock the door. She stripped off all her clothing and laid down on his bed. He couldn't help, but run his eyes down her body. She was 5'2 and had brown eyes and hair and her hair had blonde streaks. He thought to himself ~ what the hell am I doing? I have a girlfriend and I love her. ~  
  
Auggie's head started to get dizzy; he had gotten high before Cynthia had came over. He got up and struggled over to the door and said, "Put your clothes on, this isn't a good idea. I have a girlfriend and I love her."  
  
She got up and turned him around and said, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."  
  
Auggie tried to shake the dizziness away, "fuck you! I love her and I ain't going to play her like that, I'm not Abe. Put your fucking clothes on and get out. This was a bad idea, I shouldn't have asked you to come up to my room."  
  
"Then why did you ask me to come up here?" She demanded.  
  
He looked her in the eye and said, "cause I just wanted to talk to you, get to know you."  
  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing. No guy had ever tried to get to know her, usually when some guy ask her to go to a room with them, he would fuck her then leave. So instead she said to him, "I'm sorry."  
  
She walked over to her clothes and Auggie turned around. She looked back to him and saw that he had his back to her. She put her clothes back on and said, "all right, you can turn around now."  
  
Auggie unlocked the door and then turned around. She walked out the door without looking at him. He watched her leave then slammed his door shut. She walked downstairs and bumped into Abe. He smirked at her and said, "So how was my brother?"  
  
"Fuck you Abe, I'm out. I rather be at school than put up with this shit. You didn't tell me he had a girlfriend!"  
  
She pushed passed him and headed for the door. He ran around her and got to the door before she got there and said, "Who cares if he has a girlfriend, it never stopped you before. Why do you care now? You're a fucking whore and you know that!"  
  
"Fuck you Abe, I ain't a whore, your crew forced yourselves on me. I care cause this isn't a good idea, just let out, please."  
  
Her eyes started filling up with tears. He got out of her way and she ran out the door. He yelled after her, "fine puta, run the fuck away! I'll deal with your ass later!"  
  
He slammed the door and Auggie walked down the stairs, "what the hell was that all about? Where's Cynthia?"  
  
Abe looked at him and said, "Who gives a shit where she is. That bitch decided to go to school. She was bitching about how she couldn't get any from you. Anyways, lets go smoke some more weed and drink all that we can."  
  
Auggie followed Abe down to the basement where the rest of the crew was. He sat down next to Jay and grabbed a shot of Tequila, then he pick up a bud and started smoking it.  
  
Horizon.  
  
Everyone was in class now. Sophie was standing in front of the class with Roger going over the class assignment. Juliette wasn't even bothering to listen. Peter knocked on the door then entered. "Juliette I need to talk to you right now."  
  
She got up and picked up her stuff and followed Peter to his office. Peter sat down behind his desk. She sat down on the couch that he had in his office and said, "Peter what did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
He smiled at Juliette and said, "well Jules, you just got a letter from a certain someone."  
  
When Peter said that, Juliette sat up suddenly and looked at him with hope in her eyes. He smiled and got up. He handed her the letter and said, "I let you read it in private. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."  
  
He left; she smiled down at the letter. She opened the letter her excitement growing.  
  
Hey Jules,  
How's my girl? My sister is helping me write this letter to you, she says that you're beautiful. Ha, ha, ha, I told her that you're HOT! Jules, I was listening to this and it made me think of you it's called My Everything by 98 Degrees. Well here are the lyrics:  
  
The loneliness of nights so long  
  
The search for strength to carry on  
  
My every hope had seemed to die  
  
My eyes had no more tears to cry  
  
Then like the sun shined from up above  
  
You surrounded me with your endless love  
  
And all the things I couldn't see  
  
Are now so clear to me Chorus  
  
You are my everything  
  
Nothing your love won't bring  
  
My life is yours alone  
  
The only love I've ever known  
  
Your spirit pulls me through  
  
When nothing else will do  
  
Every night I pray on bended knee  
  
That you will always be  
  
My everything Verse  
  
Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
  
Are suddenly reality  
  
You've opened up my heart to feel  
  
The kind of love that's truly real  
  
A guiding light that'll never fade  
  
There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
  
For the love you give and won't let go  
  
I hope you'll always know Chorus Bridge  
  
You're the breath of life in me  
  
The only one that sets me free  
  
And you have made my soul complete  
  
For all time  
  
For all time  
  
So what did you think? You like? Jules, I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye. I got scared, what kind of boyfriend gets scared to talk to his girlfriend? I'll tell you, me, that's who. Do you forgive me? I miss holding you in my arms and kissing your lips. Your body against mine.okay, my sister is looking at me like I'm crazy. So enough about me, are you eating good? Please tell me you are Jules. Look, why don't you ask Peter if can call me then we can really talk. Well I got to go Jules, I love you and take care of yourself baby. Love ya lots.  
Love Always,  
Auggie P.S. My number is (619) 690-8503  
  
At that moment Peter came in and said, "so what did Auggie say to you?"  
  
Juliette smiled at Peter and said, "he said that he misses me and sorry for not saying goodbye to me when he had the chance. He also asked me to ask you if I could call him at home. Is it all right if I call him Peter?"  
  
Peter smiled at Jules and said, "sure Jules. Is it all right if I stay?"  
  
"Sure Peter." Peter handed her the phone and she dialed the number that he gave her.  
  
Back in California, San Diego.  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring. Auggie got up and headed up the stairs toward the phone. He picked it up and said, "Hello?"  
  
"May I please speak to Auggie?"  
  
"And who am I talking to?  
  
"Jules from Mount Horizon."  
  
"Jules, is that you baby?"  
  
"Hey Aug, how are you doing? Are you staying out of trouble? Do you miss me? Huh, well do you?"  
  
"Jules, baby, calm down Ya, I miss you. Do you miss me?"  
  
"Oh course I miss you. Peter wants to talk to you."  
  
Auggie was trying hard to pay attention, but he was wasted. He was hoping that when he talked his words weren't slurring.  
  
"Aug? Aug, it's me Peter. Are you there?"  
  
"Hey Peter, what's up? Jules said that you wanted to talk to me, what's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to say hi and see how you're doing."  
  
"I'm doing good. There's nothing really to do around here, just kick back and chill."  
  
"All right, I better let Jules talk to you again before she kills me."  
  
Auggie smiled. He went upstairs to his room to talk to her privately. Peter handed Jules the phone and left.  
  
"Hey Aug, so what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Anything baby, you tell me."  
  
"All right, do you know what's up with Scott? He's been giving Shelby the cold shoulder and he refuses to talk to her."  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you Jules."  
  
"Come on honey, please."  
  
"Aiight, but don't tell Scott that I told you. Remember the day that I left?"  
  
"Yeah, like I could forget that day. What about it?"  
  
"Well remember when he looked at his watch? Well he went to meet some girl that he has been talking to. She's with RidgeRunners; we meet her on the basketball courts. Scott had found out that Shelby was messing with some dude from the Tracker team. He didn't know what to do, after all he came back for her. One moth after the morp, she's with some other guy. He's planning on breaking up with her after he catches her in the act."  
  
"I can't believe her. I thought she loves him? She's been sneaking off every night saying that she's meeting up with Scott. She said that they made up and it was just a show."  
  
"Well you should ask Scott if he's been meeting up with her and if not, tell him. He doesn't deserve this, no one does. In fact, I have to tell you something Jules. There's a girl named Cynthia and she's cool and all."  
  
"Auggie stop. Are you breaking up with me?"  
  
He could hear the hurt in her voice. Even though he wasn't there, he knew that she was starting to cry.  
  
"Baby, don't cry. I'm not breaking up with you. I just have to tell you something important. Please don't tell Peter anything aiight?"  
  
"All right, tell me sweetie."  
  
"Well my first night here, my brother took me out to see the old crew. That's where I met her. We all ended up drinking and just getting to know each other. So far, the whole the week, she's the one that I can talk to around here. She's been nice and shit, but today she tried to have sex with me. I turned her down and she was surprised and all, but she left She also kissed me and I kissed her back, it was all a mistake."  
  
"Why are you telling me all this?"  
  
"Cause I want you to know everything. I am not going to hide anything from you, especially a girl. I ain't that type of guy."  
  
"All right, is there anything else you need to tell me?"  
  
Auggie started to tell her about him doing things with his crew, but stopped himself.  
  
"Naw Jules, there's nothing else."  
  
"All right, well I have to get back to class, I love you honey."  
  
"Wait Jules, my parents said that you, Peter and Scott could come down here and see me. Isn't that great? Well talk to Peter about it aiight. I miss you so much, I miss rubbing my hands all over you."  
  
"Aug, stop it, your making me blush. That is great, I'll ask Peter. When would it be a perfect time to go down there?"  
  
"They said in two weeks, talk to him okay? I'll keep writing to you."  
  
"All right, love you honey, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
They both hanged up the phone at the same time.  
  
Back at Horizon.  
  
Juliette squealed in happiness. Peter rushed in and said, "What's wrong Jules? Is everything all right?"  
  
"Everything is better than all right. My boyfriend is missing me as much as I'm missing him. He even said that Scott, you and me could come visit him, can we? Please, I miss my boyfriend."  
  
He looked at her and smiled. He was happy that Jules was happy again. "Sure, when did he say that we could come up?"  
  
"In two weeks, I have to tell Scott."  
  
Juliette squealed again and ran out of Peter's office. Peter watched her run out and smiled. He honestly thought this would help bring Jules back to her happy self.  
  
In the lodge.  
  
Juliette ran over to Scott and gave him a big hug. He was surprised when she hugged him. The Cliffhangers watched with interest and Daisy looked at Shelby. Shelby was starting to fume. No man was allowed to touch her man. When Juliette pulled away from him, she said, "guess who sent me a letter and whom I just talked to right now."  
  
"Auggie, really? That's great. What did he say?"  
  
"That we could go up there and visit him. Peter even said yes. In two weeks were going to California. Oh yeah, Scott have you been meeting up with Shelby at night?"  
  
"No, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well then, we need to talk. What Auggie said can wait."  
  
Shelby and Daisy walked up to the two of them Scott looked at Shelby and Daisy and said, "what do you two want?"  
  
Daisy looked at Shelby and answered before she could. "Well we wanted to see how Jules was doing."  
  
Juliette looked at Daisy and Shelby suspiciously. "I'm doing all right, in fact Scott was coming with me to get something to eat. I'm starving."  
  
Juliette dragged Scott away from Shelby and Daisy and they headed to the cafeteria. Shelby felt her mouth drop, but Daisy helped her close it. She was as shocked as Shelby. "She's hungry? Now that's something that I never thought I'd hear."  
  
Shelby thought to herself. ~Could she be the girl that I've been hearing about? I thought Jules was crazy about Auggie, what the hell is going on? ~  
  
Daisy grabbed Shelby and they grabbed something to eat and sat with the Cliffhangers. Ezra looked up from his food and said, "Do you know what's up with Scott and Jules?"  
  
Shelby sat down and asked, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well they've been sitting at the table over there and talking really quietly. I thought Jules was still hung down about Auggie."  
  
Shelby looked over to them and couldn't take it anymore. She got up and walked over to the table they were sitting at. They looked up and Juliette said, "Hey Shelby what's up?"  
  
Shelby picked Juliette up and punched her. Scott was shocked. Shelby jumped on top of Jules and started punching her. Juliette flipped Shelby over and then started punching her. Scott couldn't take it anymore; he pulled Juliette off of Shelby while Daisy pulled Shelby away. They were both bleeding, Peter ran in and said, "What is going on in here?"  
  
David had a big smirk on his face and answered, "Shelby attacked Juliette. To think, I thought I might not see any action around here. Boy was I wrong."  
  
Peter gave David a look and then he looked at both girls and said, "My office now!"  
  
Both girls walked passed Peter to his office. He shook his head and thought ~this better not be over Scott. Especially since Jules is with Auggie and Scott is with Shelby~ Peter looked over to Scott and said, "I get the feeling this is going to involve you, so come with me."  
  
Scott nodded his head to Peter and followed him to his office. The girls were already sitting down giving each other dirty looks. Peter got behind his desk while Scott took a seat on the couch. Peter looked at both girls and said, "Why were you two fighting again?"  
  
Shelby got up and pointed at Juliette yelling, "Queenie was putting the moves on my boyfriend!"  
  
Juliette got up and yelled back at her, "I am not putting the moves on Scott. I was only talking to him about my boyfriend. If you haven't forgotten I'm with Auggie!"  
  
Shelby pushed Juliette and she pushed Shelby back. Peter spoke up, "Knock it off, the both of you. Since you two are not getting along, you will go on a buddy hike tomorrow, but until then you are going to spend time with Sophie."  
  
Sophie walked in and the two girls looked at her. "All right ladies, put on some sweats, were going to do some conditioning."  
  
Both girls groaned and Scott couldn't help, but let a chuckle out. Peter looked at Scott and said, "Do you want to join them?"  
  
Scott shook his head no. The girls followed Sophie out of Peter's office. Scott looked over to Peter and said, "Can I go now?"  
  
"Peter rubbed his temples and shook his head yes. Scott got up and headed over to the guys cabin. On his way there he saw the girls running with Sophie. He knew that Jules was probably complaining and Shelby was bitching at her.  
  
"Scott, Scott! Wait up!"  
  
Scott turned to the voice and smiled. A Latino girl about 5'3 with brown hair and eyes came running up to him. She stopped in front of him and said, "hey Scott how have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
Scott kept smiling and responded, "hey Kris, I've been good. I've been busy and I meant to go see you today. Sorry about that."  
  
Shelby and Juliette.  
  
Sophie looked at both girls and said, "all right, that's enough for today. At 10:00a.m we'll be leaving."  
  
After she said that she left the girls to be alone together. Shelby looked over to Scott and saw him talking to some girl. She felt her blood start to boil. Shelby started walking over to the two, but Juliette grabbed her and said, "Don't Shelby, you're going to get in more trouble. Why don't you just talk to him and find out what's going between you two. I know that it's not him that you're seeing every night."  
  
Shelby looked at Juliette in surprised. Did Juliette really know what she was doing at night? She pulled her arm away from Juliette and ran to the girls cabin. Juliette shook her head and walked over to Scott and Kristina.  
  
Scott and Kristina.  
  
Kristina started laughing and soon Scott joined her. Juliette came up to the two and said, "hey Scott, are you going to introduce me to your friend?"  
  
Kristina looked at Juliette and smiled. "You must be Juliette, I'm Kristina. I have heard so much about you from Auggie. He talked about you so much. I'm sorry that he had to leave. He is a really nice guy."  
  
Juliette smiled and nodded her head. She felt her eyes welling up with tears. She turned her head and said, "I miss him so much. I'm sorry to drop in on you two like this."  
  
Juliette turned around to leave, but Scott stopped her. Kristina smiled at Scott's actions. He made Juliette look at him. When he saw the tears start to fall from her eyes, he wiped them away and said, "Jules, in two weeks you'll see Auggie. Be strong, he would want you to."  
  
Juliette pulled her face away from him and nodded her head. She wiped the rest of her tears away and put a smile on her face. Scott and Kristina smiled when she did that.  
  
Back in California, San Diego.  
  
Auggie walked back downstairs and hung up the phone. He looked over to the basement down and thought about going back down there and drinking as much as he can. He shook his head again, feeling the dizziness trying to take over. He headed back up the stairs to sleep everything off. When he got to his room, he flopped down on his bed. He started to drift to sleep thinking of Jules. ~Jules, what am I doing? Why am I turning to my old crew? I never did the shit that I'm doing now. I need you, I need you so much. ~  
  
So, what did you think? Was it good or am I still confusing you? As you can tell, there is a lot of drama going on between Scott and Shelby. Will Kristina take Shelby's place in Scott's heart or will Shelby prevent that from happening. Is Auggie going to keeping doing what he's doing or try to stop?  
  
Next chapter: Shelby and Juliette go on their buddy hike. Auggie thinks about everything he has learned and is trying to decide if he should stop. Scott and Kristina take the time to get to know one another even more and the rest of Cliffhangers are watching them. Please Review!!!!! 


	3. Drama, Drama, Everywhere there’s drama

Okay, I'm tired of writing Juliette out and the stupid spell check is getting on my nerves. I'm just going to write Jules.  
  
Since I have no idea where Horizon is, there's a time difference by I don't have any idea so yea.  
  
Ch. 3  
  
Horizon..  
  
Jules, Scott and Kristina had spent the rest of the day together. They talked about different things. Later that night when Jules was getting ready to go to sleep, Shelby came over to Jules and said, "So Jules, what's up with Scott and that chick?"  
  
Jules look at Shelby and said, "what is it to you? It's not like you care or do you Shelby?"  
  
Shelby gave Jules a fake smile and said, "I'm just curious, after all if it was Auggie, you would be reacting like me. Come on Jules you can tell me, were friends."  
  
Daisy looked over to the two with curiosity in her eyes and said, "I thought you and Scott were doing great Shelby, are you forgetting to tell me the truth now."  
  
Shelby looked at Daisy and said, "Daisy, why would I lie to you, you're my best friend. It's just that Scott seems to be spending too much time with this girl and he doesn't even bother talking to me anymore."  
  
"It seems to me that you're starting to act like a jealous girlfriend."  
  
Shelby looked at Jules and said, "look who's talking, I remember when you were going out with Scott and you got jealous when I would talk to him. If I remember correctly, I got him and you got dumped."  
  
Jules smirked and said, "you should listen to what you say to people because in reality that's how your feeling inside and you know it's going to happen to you like it did to me."  
  
Jules got in bed and turned off her light. Daisy watched Shelby put on a sweatshirt and head out the door. Daisy also got in bed and turned out her light. The room was pitched black; Jules sat up and looked over to Daisy. As quietly as she could, she got out of bed and headed out the door. She ran over to the guys cabin and went to the door, as she reaches for the doorknob, the door open. Scott stood there starring at Jules, he hands her his sweatshirt. She puts it on and they both head after Shelby.  
  
Jules looks at Scott and whispers, "if she's with another guy, please don't start anything. Promise me that Scott, cause if you're on the buddy hike with us tomorrow, Shelby's going to make it a living hell for me."  
  
Scott smiles at Jules and says, "I promise Jules. You know, Auggie was suppose to do this with me until he got a call saying that he could go home."  
  
Jules smiles at Scott and they ran after Shelby. Scott grabs Jules bringing her to a complete stop. She looked at him and he points to Shelby standing on the dock next to the lake. They crouch down so Shelby won't see them. They stayed like this for 10 minutes.  
  
"Scott, could we call it a night, I'm tired," Jules whispered to him.  
  
"All right, no one seems to be coming anyways."  
  
As soon as he said that, they saw a dark shadow run to Shelby. They couldn't really see who the person was, so they got up and crept a little closer. They both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw who it was, they couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
California, San Diego..  
  
Auggie woke up with a start and he looked around. His head was pounding really badly; he rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. It was now 2:30p.m and went to sleep at 9:21a.m. He got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. Abe walked into the bathroom and said, "hey Chino? Were going to smoke some angle dust, you want in?"  
  
Auggie looked at his brother and felt his stomach start to turn. He thought to himself ~is this how my life's going to end up like? What should I do? I want my brother to be proud of me. Is this the way to make him proud of me? ~  
  
"Chino, I'm talking to you amigo."  
  
Auggie shook his head and said, "that's aiight, I'm going to chill. Ma and Pa will be home in an hour and Jessica will we home in half an hour. You better tell the crew to bail out soon."  
  
Abe snorted and said, "Fuck them, what are the going to do to me? They're scared of me and you know it."  
  
"Come on Abe, show some respect. They're our parents, they might kick you out or something."  
  
Abe grabbed Auggie and threw him against the wall and shouted in his face, "shut the fuck up already, before I put a hole in ya nigga for fucking wit me! They better recognizes who they fuck wit and remember that lil bro. I recommend that you break up wit that girl back at your old school, before I go up there and do something to her."  
  
Abe smiled when he saw the fear in Auggie's eyes. He dropped him and turn to leave, but Auggie stopped him and said, " I remember the first thing you taught me. Never turn your back on someone when they're talking to you, especially if they threaten you."  
  
After he said that he jumped his brother. He caught Abe off guard for a second, but since Abe was bigger than him he flipped Auggie into the bathtub. He plugged the drain and turned on the water. Auggie started struggling to get free, but Abe started punching him as hard as he could. Soon the water was at his head, Auggie started yelling at Abe, "Abe stop it! Come on, I'm your brother! Blood is thicker than soda!"  
  
The water cut off Auggie when Abe dunked his head under and watched Auggie struggle. Auggie's head came up, but then Abe used both his hands and pushed his head back under the water. Auggie could feel himself start to lightheaded; he knew that he needed air. The more he struggled, the harder Abe pushed him under. Then all of a sudden, he felt himself being lifted out of the water, "Aug, can you hear me amigo?"  
  
"Jay?" Auggie said weakly.  
  
"Yeah Chino, it's me. Are you all right?" He grabbed Auggie's face bringing it to his.  
  
"Se, what happen?" Jay helped him up. He reached over to the switched and tuned off the water. He unplugged the drain and brought Auggie to the toilet and sat him down on it.  
  
"Abe was holding you under the water when I came into the bathroom. I heard yelling and I came to check it out. Damn, I never thought your brother would do this shit to you. It's probably the drugs and liquor that he had."  
  
Auggie nodded his head to Jay. He thought to himself ~shit, what the hell got into Abe? He never did that before, I need to separate myself from him and the crew ~  
  
The Lake at Horizon..  
  
Scott rubbed his eyes hoping that he was being delusional. Jules looked at Scott and whispered, "please tell me your seeing what I'm seeing. Is that David?"  
  
David had his arms around Shelby. Shelby and David then kissed. Jules and Scott felt sick to their stomach. From all the people at Horizon, she was messing around with David. Scott and Jules got up and headed back to their cabins. Scott walked Jules to the girls cabin and she handed him his sweatshirt back. "I'm confused, I thought he liked Daisy and Shelby despised him. What the hell is going on?"  
  
Jules felt sorry for Scott. She hugged him and he hugged her back. "I'll talk to you when I get back from my hike with Shelby. Be good Scott, don't get in a fight with him."  
  
He nodded his head yes to her and headed back to his cabin. Jules watched him leave, then went inside and fell asleep. Once he was inside he fell asleep also. Instead of having nightmares of Elaine, he was having nightmares about David and Shelby.  
  
In the morning.  
  
Jules woke up to the sound of someone tapping on the window. She sat up and looked out the window. She saw Scott starring back at her and she gave him a weird look before getting up and opening the window. "Scott what are you doing here? It's still early."  
  
Jules felt like killing Scott for waking her up so early. She looked at the clock and it said 6:00a.m. Scott leaned in so he wouldn't have to talk loud. "Jules go to the door so we can talk."  
  
Jules sighed, but nodded her head yes to him. She closed the window then headed to the door. As soon as she walked out she was welcomed by the chilly wind. She looked at Scott and said, "this better be important cause I need my beauty sleep. Plus the fact that I have to spend the whole day with Ms. Bitch-a-lot."  
  
Scott chuckled and said, "I couldn't sleep, I'm sorry Jules. If Aug was here, I would have talked to him about this, but he's not here. Jules, your one of my good friends. I'm going to break up with Shelby when you two come back from hell."  
  
Jules smiled and patted him on the shoulder and said, "I'm proud of you Meat."  
  
When Jules said that, Scott could hold it in any more. He started laughing really hard. Jules smacked him and brought her finger to her lips. He covered his mouth. When he was sure that he wouldn't start laughing again, he said, "Jules, don't try to be like your man. I don't think Aug would have liked that."  
  
They both smiled. "Well, I'm still tired, so talk to you later Scott."  
  
He nodded his head and headed back to his cabin. Jules watched him leave, and then she headed back inside her cabin and got back under the sheets. Within seconds, she was fast asleep again.  
  
California, San Diego..  
  
Auggie was asleep again while Abe was put into his room and put to bed also. Jay decided that he was going to watch over Auggie while he slept. In case his brother woke up and tried to do something stupid. Jay had the rest of the crew clean up the basement and then head out. He was starting to get tired. Auggie sat up which had surprised Jay. "Aug, what's wrong?"  
  
Auggie looked at Jay. "Sorry Jay, I just had a nightmare. You can go on home now, I'll talk to you later dawg."  
  
Jay nodded his head and got up. He took one last look at Auggie before he left. Auggie laid back down and looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't shake the dream that he just had. He closed his eyes trying to remember everything.  
  
Back at Horizon.  
  
Jules and Shelby were both in the lodge waiting for Sophie. They had everything they needed. Shelby saw Daisy and walked over to her. "Daisy, do me a favor, keep an eye on Scott. I don't want him messing around with any other girls around here when I'm gone."  
  
Daisy looked at Shelby in confusion and said, "Why would Scott do that? I thought that he was in love with you."  
  
Shelby looked at Daisy and said, "Just do me that, all right. Now I have to put up with Queenie for 2 days. Talk to you then."  
  
She nodded her head yes to Shelby. Shelby walked back over to Jules just as Sophie walked over to them. Daisy had no idea what was up with Shelby, she had been acting weird for a while and she was starting to get suspicious. David walked in smiling and said, "hey Daisy, what's up?"  
  
"What are you so happy about? Did some girl finally give you some?"  
  
Daisy turned away from David, He smirked and said, "Daisy, you know you're the only girl for me. Who could I probably be interested with? I'm crazy about you."  
  
Scott had walked in and heard everything, he snorted in disgust. Daisy looked at David and smiled. She hugged him and Scott noticed something. David and Shelby were starring at each other. Scott started to feel angry with David and Shelby; they were making it so obvious. He started walking over to David and Daisy, but Jules got in his way. "Hey there Scott, what are you up to?"  
  
Scott was surprised that Jules came out of nowhere and said, "Nothing Jules, why would you think something is up?"  
  
Jules smiled at Scott and said, "cause you were starring at Daisy and David, what's up?"  
  
Scott took a deep breath and said, "They're making it so obvious that they are interested in each other. Jules, I know I promised that I wouldn't start anything, but this is too much, he's playing Daisy, like Shelby's playing me."  
  
Jules nodded her head in understanding and said, "I know Scott, but please don't. start cause I'm leaving soon and Shelby is going to be a bitch then."  
  
Sophie looked over to Jules and said, "All right Jules, get your stuff were heading out."  
  
Jules groaned and Scott laughed at her. She walked back over to Sophie and Shelby. She picked up her bag and put it on her back. She took one last glance at Scott then followed Shelby and Sophie out of the lodge. Sophie stopped and looked at them and said, "All right, you two have everything that you need, right?"  
  
They both nodded their heads yes. Sophie took the lead wit Jules and Shelby following her up the trail. They kept walking for 2 hours and they kept taking breaks every half hour. Jules couldn't take it anymore, "Sophie are we there yet? I can't take this anymore!"  
  
Shelby smirked and said, "What's wrong Queenie? Can't take it, I feel sorry for Auggie. He had to put up with your crap longer than I have. Why is he even with you? To bang you?"  
  
Jules growled in anger, before she could say anything, Sophie beat her to it. "Knock it off you two, your campsite is over there. I'm going to head over to the to the cabin about 1 mile away. I'll be checking up on you two once in a while. I recommend that you set up camp and set up a fire."  
  
Both girls nodded their head and watched Sophie leave. Once Sophie was long gone. Jules looked at Shelby and said, "at least I'm not cheating on my boyfriend with my best friends boyfriend. I can't believe you Shelby you are such a whore! Your messing around with David aren't you!"  
  
Shelby starred at Jules and said, "Why are you saying that? Why would I do that to Daisy, I care about her so much."  
  
Jules smirked at Shelby and said, "I'm saying that cause I know the truth. I saw you and David kissing. Doesn't that sound familiar? I remember when you told Scott that you saw me kissing Augige; it looks like you're the one messing around with another guy. To think that it's Daisy's boyfriend that you've been seeing this whole time. We thought that you loved Scott, what happen? Was David giving you something that Scott wouldn't? You say you care about them, but if you did you wouldn't have did that to them if you cared."  
  
Jules walked over to the campsite and took everything she had out. She pulled out her tent and started putting it up. Shelby just stood in the same spot, trying to understand what had just happen.  
  
Back at Horizon.  
  
Ezra walked over to Scott and said, "Sup Scott, what are you doing? Are you waiting for Shelby because if you are, she just left with Sophie and Jules."  
  
Scott looked at Ezra and said, "I'm waiting for someone and it's not Shelby. I was waiting for my friend."  
  
When he said that, Kristina walked in. She saw Scott and smiled. He smiled back and Ezra looked over to where Scott was looking. Ezra felt a smile come on his face. Kristina walked up to the both of them and said, "hey Scott, sorry I'm late. I was fixing my hair. Who's this?"  
  
She looked at Ezra. He smiled at her and winked and said, "Hello my dear, my name is Ezra."  
  
She smiled and looked at Scott. He could feel his face getting red, he looked at Ezra said, "Ezra, why don't you go talk to Daisy. It looks like David is putting the moves on her."  
  
Ezra looked at David and Daisy. He made a decision and decided to bug them. Scott let out a sigh. Kristina started laughing and he looked at her. Kristina grabbed his arm and led him outside. They continued walking until they got to the docks. Daisy had watched the two leave and was about to follow when Ezra got in her way. "Hey Daisy, how are you?"  
  
David growled at Ezra and pushed him away from her. Ezra smirked at him and looked Daisy. She smirked at him and said, "sorry boys, but I don't have time for your fighting again. Ezra, I told you that I chose David, I'm sorry. David, I talk to you later."  
  
She ran out of the lodge and headed toward the lake remembering that was Scott's favorite place to visit. David and Ezra watched her leave. Ezra looked at David and David looked at Ezra, they starred at each other for a while until David got bored at looked away. He walked over to the cafeteria while Ezra ran after Daisy. He continued walking until he found her crouched over. He looked where she was looking and found Scott and Kristina talking. He crouched down and slowly made his way to Daisy. He tapped her on the shoulder and she looked at him. "Ezra, what are you?"  
  
He smiled at her and said, "Why are you spying on Kristina and Scott?" Did Shelby ask you to do that?"  
  
She nodded her head yes and looked back at Scott and Kristina. Ezra looked at Scott and Kristina also.  
  
Conversation between Scott and Kristina.  
  
"So Scott, now that were alone, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Kris, I know we've been talking for about a month now. I still barely know anything about you, so tell me some things about yourself."  
  
Kris smiled to Scott and said, "only if you tell me some things about you also in return."  
  
Scott nodded his head yes to Kristina. He let a smile light up on his face. Over by the bushes, Ezra and Daisy looked at each other and knew something was going on between the two of them.  
  
"Okay, well I live in California, near San Diego. You know where Auggie lives, right?"  
  
Scott nodded his head yes and said, "yeah, Jules and I are going to visit him in two weeks."  
  
"That's good, well I live in Chula Vista which is close to Auggie. I went to Chula Vista High School and he was going to Montgomery. I met him about 2 years ago, when we were freshmen. He had a lot of friends at my school, mostly gangster. When I first met you two, I didn't want to start trouble, cause Auggie was with Jules and I didn't want to think that something was going on between us."  
  
"So, you and Auggie knew each other before you came here?"  
  
She nodded her head yes and said, "Yes, we kind of kicked it a while back. If you caught my drift?"  
  
Scott looked at her trying to understand what she was saying to him. "So basically, you two were best friends?"  
  
Kristina looked at the lake, so she wouldn't have to look at him when she said this. "No, what I'm trying to say is that we went out a long time ago. We were together for 5 months until his brother found out about us. He wanted Auggie to dump me and find some other chick at their school to be with."  
  
She could feel the tears stinging in her eyes. She started to rub her eyes, to make it look like something was in her eye. Scott watched her, he couldn't understand until it hit him. "You like Auggie a lot, didn't you? You just don't like him, you love him."  
  
She nodded her head yes and said, "when we were younger, I fell in love with him. He broke up with me shortly after his brother told him to. He said that he cared about me a lot and didn't want anything to happen to me. We tried to be friends afterwards, but it was hard. Almost every week he had a different girlfriend. We decided it would be better not to see each other. I did find out why his brother wanted us to break up."  
  
"Really, why?"  
  
"Cause he wanted me. I found out that everything that Auggie had, he wanted it. He tried controlling Auggie's life. He always told Auggie what to do and he would do it. I am worried about him being around Abe again, you never know what Abe will do to him. I never told Aug that his brother hit on me after we broke up, it was just to hard."  
  
Scott nodded his head and walked over to her. He brought her into a hug and said, "It'll be okay, and Auggie is stronger now. He knows better and he did before. He has Jules to think about when he's home."  
  
Kristina nodded her head and said, "Anyways, let's get off the topic of my ex-boyfriend. Oh, but one last thing, don't tell Jules about this, she may get mad. Just tell Aug that I told you and tell him to tell her when you visit him. Well I come from a family of 6. Lets see, there's my parents, two brothers and my sister and I. From my siblings, I am the oldest. I was the school's president, for my sophomore class, and then I tuned to drugs and liquor to find a way out of responsibility. I was tired of my life and it was so boring. I wanted some excitement in my life."  
  
"I see you played sports also, right?"  
  
Kristina was shocked and said, "How did you know? I didn't tell you that."  
  
Scott smiled and said, I saw you playing soccer and your very good and I remember Aug telling me about one of his ex girlfriends playing soccer and lacrosse. From what he told me and what you just told me, I guessed it was you."  
  
Kristina smiled and smacked him and he laughed. She looked at him and smiled and he smiled back. "I guess it's my turn. Let's see, my parents are divorced. I was living with my dad and from there everything went downhill. The only reason I stayed with my dad was to play football. My dad remarried to this skank who was always all over me. So I turned to drugs, I would get so high that when I came home, it would be morning and I couldn't even think straight."  
  
"Don't go any further. I know this must be an uncomfortable for you."  
  
Scott smiled and shook his head yes to her. "Tell me about that special person in your life right now."  
  
Scott looked her in the eye and said, "I was hoping you would be that special person in my life right now."  
  
"Scott, your with Shelby, everyone knows that. Did you forget or something?"  
  
Scott started walking closer to her and said, "She doesn't want to be with me, if she did she wouldn't cheat on me. There's no spark between us since MORP and I want to move on. I want to be with you Kris, you're a great girl. Your everything I want."  
  
Daisy and Ezra's mouth fell open in shocked. Daisy jumped up and said, "Excuse me Scott, what do you think your doing?"  
  
Ezra got up also and felt his cheeks turn red. He looked around uncomfortably. Scott and Kristina looked at the two of them. Scott was the first to speak, "what are you doing here Daisy? Were you there the whole time?"  
  
"Don't try to change the subject, how could you do this to Daisy? I thought you loves her?"  
  
Scott chuckled sadly and said, "You should look around you Daisy. I thought I loved her, but I was wrong. If she loved me then why would she cheat on me?"  
  
Daisy looked at Scott and gave him a smirk and said, "When could she cheat on you? She's always with me or one of the other Cliffhangers and at night, she's with you."  
  
Scott now laughed out loud. Kristina and Ezra looked at each other and decided to leave. Kristina said, "I think Ezra and I are going to play some games in the lodge, later Scott."  
  
They took off running before Daisy or Scott could say something. Scott didn't even hear her, he was laughing to hard. "If you saw what I saw, you wouldn't be defending her. You should hear it from her. You know lately, people haven't been able to keep their relationship in tact; I recommend that you keep an eye on David. You never know, he may be playing you. Everyone seems to be playing some one."  
  
"Like you Scott. I thought Auggie was your best friend. I noticed lately that you've been around Jules a lot, why is that? Do you have feelings for her again? Are you trying to hook up with her? What Jules think if she found out that Aug had an ex girlfriend around here and what would he think if he found out that you liked her?"  
  
"He already knows that I'm crushing on her and he supports me. I'm watching Jules cause you know how's she's been. I love her little she was my little sister. You shouldn't be questioning me; you should be talking to David. He's been sneaking out at night saying he's going to see you, is that true?"  
  
Daisy looked at Scott and said, "your lying, right Scott?"  
  
Scott looked away from her and said, "you really think I'm like that? Making up lies about my girlfriend messing around with her best friends boyfriend? Do you have any idea how it felt when I found out. I've been giving her the cold shoulder and she acts like nothing has been happening. I can't take this shit anymore! I hate her with all my heart! Once a skank, always skank!"  
  
Daisy dropped to her knees, she couldn't believe what Scott was telling her She thought to herself ~ I thought he cared about me and only me. Why did Shelby does this to me, I can't believe her! I will have my revenge! ~  
  
So what did you think? You like? So was it surprising when you found out it was David that Shelby was seeing this whole time? Who would have known, sorry to all the S+S fans.  
  
What is happening with everyone's life lately? Why is there so much drama?  
  
Next chapter: Shelby and Jules are still on the hike, but someone wants to pay them a visit. What's going on in Daisy's mind? Is she going to tell David that she knows or what? Kristina isn't sure about Scott, she likes him and all, but she's still in love with Auggie. Scott tries to get her to be with him. Auggie isn't sure about what to do anymore, he's thinking about calling Peter and asking them to come one week early. 


End file.
